Участник:Захир~вернулся/Эмоции Стар
Тут собраны эмоции и смешные/забавные изображения Звёздочки. Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth Файл:S1e1 portrait of star.png|Серьёзная S1e1 star hyperventilating.png S1e1 star reaching for wand.png S1e1 this wand is a big responsibility.png|Взбудоражена S1e1 wand grab denied.png S1e1 star amazed.png|Крайнее восхищение S1e1 don't worry mom.png|Всё будет "ок"! S1e1 star in horror.png|Испуг. S1e1 star sobbing.png| S1e1 earth?.png|Удивление и непонимание. S1e1 goodbye mewni.png|Лёгкая грусть. S1e1 star messing with light switch.png|Лёгкоё удивление S1e1 star switch happy.png|Веселье. S1e1 star pressing fountain button.png S1e1 star vs water fountain.png|Готовность к бою S1e1 star says bye to marco.png|Пока! S1e1 star is super excited.png S1e1 puppies and star are sad.png S1e1 star explains the situation.png|Чувство вины S1e1 star looks saddened.png|Тоже S1e1 star recognizes ludo.png|Злость S1e1 marco knows karate.png|Радостное удивление S1e1 ludo takes out his scissors.png|Ухмылка S1e1 marco makes star happy.png|Искренняя радость S1e1 star yells with joy.png Party With a Pony S1e2 Star claps.png|Хлопает в ладоши Файл:S1e2 star spots her friend.png S1e2 unable to contain her joy.png|Крайняя степень радости S1e2 besties hug.png S1e2 star begs marco.png|"Ну пожалуйста!!! :(" S1e2 get out of town.png|Кривляется S1e2 pony head and star partying hard.png|Танцует S1e2 star defends pony head.png|"Не переживай" S1e2 she can be posessive.png|Чувство вины S1e2 shes warming up to you.png|Ухмылка S1e2 star wide eyes.png|Восхищение S1e2 star leaves to find supplies.png|Я - волна S1e2 star is angry.png|Злость S1e2 preparing to blast.png|Тоже S1e2 star and pony head eyes wide open.png|Удивление S1e2 star is shocked by pony head.png|Шокирована S1e2 star is touched.png|Умиление S1e2 about to hug.png|Обнимашки Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m23s246.png|Радость Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m34s119.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m43s209.png|Показала язык Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h37m53s46.png|Улыбка Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h38m27s93.png|Ест начос Match Maker S1E3 Star in deep confusion.png|Смущение S1E3 Star impressed by Marco's grade.png|Восхищение S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png|Неприятность S1E3 Star Butterfly nervous.png|Нервозность S1E3 Star Butterfly strapped to a bed.png|Готовят к лоботомии S1E3 Star screaming in terror again.png|Плачет S1E3 Star Butterfly dancing.png|Танцует S1E3 Star dances up to a curtain.png S1E3 Tom demon voice "don't hang up!".png|Неприятие S1E3 Star panicking "what happened?".png|Паника S1E3 Star "way more distracted than this".png|Злость S1E3 Star Butterfly "nah, not really".png|"Ага, как же!" S1E3 Star Butterfly and Marco screaming.png|Верхом на Марко S1E3 Star bites Buff Frog's arm.png|Кусь S1E3 Star looks at Emmitt and Skullnick.png|Удивление S1E3 Star fires narwhal blast without looking.png|Умиление S1E3 Star holding up glowing wand.png|Ухмылка S1E3 Star standing confident.png|"Ну что, готовы?" S1E3 Star standing over Ludo.png|Улыбка S1E3 Star "did I just kill that guy?".png S1E3 Star starry-eyed and Marco grossed out.png|Восхищение S1E3 Star "what about my A?".png|"Что-о?" S1E3 Star and Marco "wah-wahhh".png|Печаль S1E3 Star talking about yesterday.png|Нога на ноге S1E3 Star beaming with pride.png|Гордость и тщеславие S1E3 Star and Marco "but actually...".png|"Иди сюда" S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png|Немного восхищения за Марко S1E3 Star and Marco smiling at each other.png|Улыбка S1E3 Star and Marco surprised.png|Шок S1E3 Marco blew it with Jackie.png|Печаль S1E3 Star juggles her wand again.png|"Я могу всё" School Spirit S1E4 Heads Up!.png|Впервые на стадионе S1E4 Marco "when aren't you excited?".png|Крайнее возбуждение S1E4 Star shushes Marco.png|"Тс-сс" S1E4 Star Butterfly super-excited.png|Кричит S1E4 They carry their babies on their backs!.png S1E4 Marco emphasizes "relentless".png|Зависла S1E4 Star mourns the fallen Opossums.png|Грусть S1E4 Star Butterfly sad face.png S1E4 Star "so many tragic losses".png|Плачет S1E4 Star draws a frowny face.png|Грустный смайлик S1E4 Marco suggests kitty cat offense.png|Задумалась S1E4 Star kicks in the gym doors.png|Вышибает дверь ногой S1E4 Star storms past Brittney.png|Несётся S1E4 Star charging her magic.png|Ухмылка S1E4 Brittney thinks Star is weird.png|Внимательно слушает S1E4 Brittney suggests booty-shaking dance moves.png|Удивление S1E4 Star Butterfly blushing uncomfortably.png|Крайнее смущение S1E4 Star "do you know nothing of combat?".png|Возмущение S1E4 Star insults Chantelle's booty.png|Унижает Шантель S1E4 Young Star and royal guard babysitter.png|Юная S1E4 Young Star Butterfly happy.png|Очень счастливая S1E4 Star talking with Brittney Wong.png|Предалась тёплым воспоминаниям S1E4 Brittney "it may be okay to be stupid".png|Злится на Бриттни S1E4 Star "it's all up to me".png S1E4 Brittney uses megaphone in Star's ear.png|Оглохла от звука S1E4 Star smiles at stray cats.png|Нашла котиков S1E4 Star dives into dumpster.png|Прыжок в мусор S1E4 Star wielding a spiked mace.png|Стар - воитель S1E4 Star maniacal laugh.png|Маниакальный смех S1E4 Star with crazed look in her eyes.png|Безумная, жаждет крови S1E4 Star "I booby-trapped the battlefield".png|Готова к битве S1E4 Star realizes her mistake.png|Удивление S1E4 Marco and Star watch the chaos.png|Смущение S1E4 Star "everything's going according to plan".png|Немного страха S1E4 Marco judgmental and Star embarrassed.png|Нервный смешок S1E4 Star dashes down the field.png|Атакует S1E4 Star Butterfly in battle armor.png S1E4 Star falls from the sky.png S1E4 Star "I've really messed up".png|Неловкость S1E4 Star and Marco "we've really messed up".png|Грусть S1E4 Marco apologizes to Star.png|Робкая улыбка S1E4 Star, Marco, and Ferguson happy.png|Наконец счастлива S1E4 Opossums pick up Star, Marco, and Ferguson.png|Ликует на плечах у Джастина; от Марко 0 реакции S1E4 Star feels like she's forgetting something.png|"Мы что-то забыли..." S1E4 Star Butterfly "that was it".png|"Вспомнила!" Третий сезон Scent of a Hoodie S3E8 Star Butterfly staring ahead at Marco.png|Решительная S3E8 Star Butterfly saying goodbye to Marco Diaz.png|неловкая улыбка S3E8 Star Butterfly sad to see Marco Diaz leave.png|Большая грусть S3E8 Marco Diaz holding Star Butterfly's arm.png|не может отпустить S3E8 Star tearing up as she hugs Marco.png|Слёзы на глазах S3E8 Star Butterfly glancing around herself.png|Что-то задумала S3E8 Star Butterfly holding Marco's hoodie close.png S3E8 Star Butterfly acting nonchalant.png S3E8 Star Butterfly 'what are you doing?!'.png|"Что ты наделала!?" S3E8 Star Butterfly reaching down into laundry chute.png|Танцует балет S3E8 Star Butterfly watches hoodie fall down the chute.png|Печаль S3E8 Pony Head 'you need to get a grip'.png|прямо как Келли S3E8 Star Butterfly gets mad at Pony Head.png|Злится S3E8 Star Butterfly doing the splits.png|Села на шпагат S3E8 Star Butterfly asking Lavabo for the hoodie.png|Просит S3E8 Star Butterfly 'cotton'.png|"Ладно" S3E8 Star Butterfly pointing at Marco's hoodie.png|"Вон она!" S3E8 Star Butterfly 'this is all your fault!'.png|Разводит руками S3E8 Pony Head 'you're gonna thank me later'.png|Злится S3E8 Star Butterfly 'I am to my senses!'.png|"А-ааа!" S3E8 Star Butterfly 'don't bother yourself'.png|"Да бросьте!)" S3E8 Pony Head 'girl, what are you doing?'.png|Строга и решительна S3E8 Star Butterfly imagining Marco Diaz's voice.png|Удивление S3E8 Star Butterfly doesn't want Marco to go.png|"Стойте!" S3E8 Star Butterfly jumping out of the steam.png|Взлетает S3E8 Star Butterfly looking frustrated at Sir Lavabo.png|Немного злится S3E8 Star Butterfly looking very worried.png|Печаль S3E8 Star Butterfly 'Shimmer Soap Tentacle Wave!'.png|Кричит S3E8 Star Butterfly spins her wand in her hand.png|"Вот так-то" S3E8 Star Butterfly points her wand at Sir Lavabo.png|"Последнее слово?" S3E8 Star Butterfly looking regretfully at Sir Lavabo.png|Раздасадована S3E8 Star Butterfly looking very surprised.png|Не понимает S3E8 Star Butterfly gasping with shock.png|Сильно удивлена S3E8 Star Butterfly feeling remorseful.png|Теребит волосы S3E8 Star Butterfly looking back at Marco's hoodie.png|Печально провожает взглядом S3E8 Sir Lavabo cheering up Star Butterfly.png|Робко улыбается S3E8 Star Butterfly sad with broken cheek hearts.png|Сильная печаль S3E8 Star Butterfly sniffing Marco's clean hoodie.png|Этот запах... S3E8 Star Butterfly 'it still stinks like Marco!'.png|Опять рада Rest in Pudding S3E9 Star looks at her parents, Rhombulus, and Hekapoo.png|Скорбь S3E9 Star Butterfly trying to eat a soup can.png|Грызёт банку S3E9 Star Butterfly watches Rhombulus walk away.png|Сдержанная улыбка S3E9 Star Butterfly looking at the punch bowl.png|Непонимание S3E9 Star Butterfly shocked to see Glossaryck.png|Удивление S3E9 Star Butterfly scooping punch out of the bowl.png|Плескается в пунше S3E9 Star Butterfly with her head in the punch bowl.png|Нырнула в пунш S3E9 Star Butterfly dumping punch on her head.png|Обезумела S3E9 Star Butterfly holding her mother's cheeks.png|Тревожно прищурилась S3E9 Star Butterfly pointing back at the punch bowl.png|"Это всё ты!" S3E9 Star Butterfly 'all bug-eyed and big-mouthed!'.png|Рассказывает страшилку S3E9 Star Butterfly suspicious of Glossaryck.png|"Хм-м..." S3E9 Star Butterfly 'stop saying ghost'.png|Тычет пальцем S3E9 Star Butterfly brushing her teeth.png|Чистит зубы S3E9 Star shocked to see Glossaryck in the mirror.png|Пугается S3E9 Star Butterfly reels backward in fright.png|Стоит в ступоре S3E9 Star Butterfly running to the bathroom door.png|Бежит в ужасе S3E9 Star Butterfly kicks the bathroom door open.png|Вышибает дверь ногой S3E9 Star Butterfly ducking under her bedsheets.png|Укрывается под одеялом S3E9 Star Butterfly trembling under the bed covers.png|Боится S3E9 Star Butterfly 'why didn't that work?!'.png|Кричит от страха S3E9 Star Butterfly calling Janna Ordonia.png|Сильно боится S3E9 Star Butterfly waiting for Janna to pick up.png|Кривая улыбка S3E9 Star Butterfly looking around worriedly.png|Что это? S3E9 Star Butterfly running to her closet.png|Стар-призрак S3E9 Star Butterfly quickly burying the spell book.png|Боится, но делает S3E9 Star Butterfly looks back at the clouds.png|Устала, хочет спать S3E9 Star Butterfly relieved that Glossaryck is gone.png|"У-уу" S3E9 Star Butterfly very relieved.png|"ну конечно!" S3E9 Star Butterfly shocked to see the spell book.png|Шокирована S3E9 Star Butterfly falls out of her bed.png|Падает S3E9 Star Butterfly trying to run away.png|Бежит прочь S3E9 Glossaryck's fingers coil around Star's feet.png|Танцует чечётку S3E9 Star 'why does he have to have so many fingers?!'.png|Отвращение S3E9 Star surrounded by visions of Glossaryck.png|Первобытный страх S3E9 Star completely surrounded by Glossaryck.png|Закрыла лицо S3E9 Star Butterfly calling Janna Ordonia again.png|Немного надежды и ожидания S3E9 Star Butterfly entering the Sanctuary.png|Настроена решительно S3E9 Star Butterfly looks at Glossaryck in the well.png|Выжидательно смотрит S3E9 Star 'what else do you want from me?!'.png|"Ты доволен!?" S3E9 Star Butterfly getting very annoyed.png|Не хочет ничего слышать S3E9 Star Butterfly presses her hands to her face.png|Устала S3E9 Star Butterfly 'it would be a lot more helpful'.png|Боком S3E9 Star looking down at Glossaryck in the well.png|Обиделась S3E9 Star Butterfly 'you did always trust me'.png|Просит помощи S3E9 Star Butterfly looking surprised.png|Удивление S3E9 Star Butterfly 'your big bowl of pudding'.png|Радость S3E9 Star Butterfly pops out of the gold water.png|Искупалась S3E9 Star sees something glowing in the water.png|Не верит своим глазам S3E9 Star Butterfly 'I was at the Sanctuary'.png|Немножко лжёт, недоговаривает S3E9 Star Butterfly 'I did your baloo-balee'.png|"Балу-балу..." S3E9 Star Butterfly grinning widely.png|Задорно улыбается Club Snubbed S3E10 Star Butterfly waving to Rock Johansen.png|"Привет!" S3E10 Star Butterfly 'well, he hasn't changed'.png|"Какой болван" S3E10 Star Butterfly shrugging her shoulders.png|Всё равно S3E10 Star Butterfly 'I told my parents'.png|Смирение S3E10 Star Butterfly pushes Pony Head away.png|"Подожди" S3E10 Star Butterfly trying to be a better princess.png|Концентрируется S3E10 Star Butterfly bowing to Tom Lucitor.png|Кланяется S3E10 Star Butterfly shocked by Tom's spurn.png|"Что за ?!" S3E10 Star Butterfly doesn't know what club snubbing is.png|Неприятно удивлена S3E10 Star Butterfly listening to Manfred.png|Слушает S3E10 Star Butterfly embarrassed by Manfred.png|Смущается S3E10 Star Butterfly straightening her tiara.png|Поправляет волосы S3E10 Star Butterfly offering her hand to Tom.png|Даёт руку S3E10 Star Butterfly looking across at Tom.png|Чуть удивлена S3E10 Star Butterfly groaning loudly.png|Недовольна S3E10 Star Butterfly 'calm yourself, Butterfly'.png|Безмятежна S3E10 Star Butterfly getting mad at Tom.png|Злится S3E10 Star Butterfly thinks of who to dance with.png|Размышляет S3E10 Star Butterfly chooses Rich Pigeon.png|"Ты!" S3E10 Star Butterfly club-snubbing Tom Lucitor.png|Хитро улыбается S3E10 Star Butterfly sits down proud of herself.png|"Твой ход" S3E10 Star Butterfly getting more annoyed.png|Опять злится S3E10 Star Butterfly getting even more annoyed.png|Ревнует S3E10 Star Butterfly angrier than ever.png|В ярости S3E10 Star Butterfly frustrated and sweaty.png|Потеет S3E10 Star Butterfly dancing with Pony Head.png|Недовольна S3E10 Star Butterfly crosses her arms with frustration.png|Обиделась S3E10 Star glaring at Tom from up-close.png|Взгляд глаза в глаза S3E10 Star Butterfly asking for a dance.png|Приглашает на танец S3E10 Star Butterfly asking Manfred for a dance.png|Вытянула руку S3E10 Star 'you do not get to make sad eyes'.png|"Не смей так просто сбегать!" S3E10 Star embarrassed by Ruberiot's song.png|"О, Боже!" S3E10 Star Butterfly listening to Tom Lucitor.png|Слушает S3E10 Star Butterfly 'okay, first of all'.png|Читает нотации S3E10 Star Butterfly 'not the point!'.png|"Это не конец!" S3E10 Star 'doesn't mean pretending I don't exist'.png|Разводит руками S3E10 Star Butterfly blown by Tom's anger.png|Опешила S3E10 Star Butterfly summons Cloudy.png|Злая S3E10 Star and Tom looking into each other's eyes.png|Рада S3E10 Star compliments Tom on his dancing.png|Неловкость S3E10 Star and Tom laughing even harder.png|Смеётся S3E10 Star Butterfly looks tenderly at Tom.png|Смущённо улыбается Stranger Danger S3E11 Star Butterfly 'come on, Glossaryck'.png|"Ложечку за маму" S3E11 Star Butterfly with pudding on her face.png|Лицо в супе S3E11 Star Butterfly 'what have I told you?'.png|Читает нотации S3E11 Star Butterfly calling out to Glossaryck.png|Зазывает S3E11 Star Butterfly holding Glossaryck's leash.png|Показывает поводок S3E11 Star Butterfly 'teach it to me now'.png|"Как ты это сделала?" S3E11 Star Butterfly shocked to see her mother.png|Испуг S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that's Eclipsa?!'.png|Удивление S3E11 Star Butterfly getting showered with water.png|#icebucketchallenge S3E11 Hekapoo examining Star Butterfly's eyes.png|Боится S3E11 Hekapoo 'what Eclipsa might have done'.png|Недовольна S3E11 Star Butterfly 'didn't do anything to me'.png|Прищурила глаз S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that just spells I AM EVIL'.png|"Да ладно вам!" S3E11 Star Butterfly 'it doesn't make me evil'.png|Не согласна S3E11 Monkey picking through Star Butterfly's hair.png|Расстроилась S3E11 Monkey giving Hekapoo a thumbs-up.png|Злится S3E11 Hekapoo attaches electrodes to Star's cheeks.png|Присоски на щеках S3E11 Star 'crystallized her for being in love?'.png|Возражает S3E11 Star Butterfly 'have you ever even read it?'.png|Скепсис S3E11 Star Butterfly 'wasn't that big of a deal'.png|"Бла-бла..." S3E11 Star Butterfly getting very frustrated.png|Больно S3E11 Star Butterfly glaring at her mother.png|"Уничтожу" S3E11 Queen Butterfly sits down next to Star.png|Обиделась на маму S3E11 Star Butterfly 'what are you gonna do?'.png|Обида S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that's so harsh'.png|Возражает S3E11 Star Butterfly 'we'll see about that'.png|Скрестила руки S3E11 Star Butterfly pounding on Glossaryck's door.png|Умоляет S3E11 Star Butterfly pointing at her wand.png|Указывает пальцем S3E11 Star Butterfly slaps her face with her palm.png|Ладонью по лицу S3E11 Star Butterfly making a wand shape.png|Терпеливо объясняет S3E11 Star Butterfly waiting for Glossaryck.png|Благодарит S3E11 Star Butterfly diving toward Glossaryck.png|Летит S3E11 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png|Колдует облачко S3E11 Star Butterfly looking shocked at Rhombulus.png|Шокирована S3E11 Star Butterfly 'listen to me for one second'.png|Объясняет S3E11 Star Butterfly feigns being shocked.png|Наиграно боится S3E11 Star Butterfly 'you were the one who went'.png|Обвиняет S3E11 Star Butterfly 'when Toffee was destroyed'.png|Разводит руками S3E11 Star Butterfly listening to her mother.png|Печально слушает S3E11 Star 'deserves to have a fair trial'.png|Сокрушена S3E11 Star Butterfly doing a victory dance.png|Танцует победный танец S3E11 Star Butterfly 'we believe in a little thing'.png|Радостная S3E11 Star Butterfly tells the guards to stand aside.png|Недовольная S3E11 Star Butterfly getting impatient.png|В нетерпении S3E11 Star Butterfly enters the rose tower.png|Боевая стойка S3E11 Star Butterfly interrogating Eclipsa.png|Взяла на мушку S3E11 Star 'you could be in my mind'.png|"Я слежу за тобой" S3E11 Star Butterfly laughs at Eclipsa's joke.png|Слушает S3E11 Star Butterfly 'kind of a handful'.png|Расстроена S3E11 Star Butterfly scratching her forehead.png|В недоумении S3E11 Star Butterfly shocked by Eclipsa's words.png|Шокирована S3E11 Star Butterfly 'that was another joke'.png|"Не переживай" S3E11 Star Butterfly thinks Glossaryck is cute.png|Умиляется S3E11 Star Butterfly 'doesn't mean I trust you'.png|Не верит S3E11 Star Butterfly in wide-eyed awe.png|Умиляется розами S3E11 Star and Eclipsa admiring the view.png|Счастлива Demoncism S3E12 Star calling Tom on her compact mirror.png|Скучает S3E12 Star Butterfly 'Tom is acting super weird'.png|Да брось S3E12 Star Butterfly 'what is going on?'.png|Разводит руками S3E12 Star Butterfly gasping in shock.png|Шок S3E12 Star Butterfly 'a demoncism?'.png|Удивление S3E12 Star looking at Pony Head's compact mirror.png|Восхищение S3E12 Pony Head 'he doesn't even know me!'.png|Грусть ---- Стоит ли продолжать пополнять галерею? Нет Да ---- Тест October 25 2017 19:00:00 +0300...